Cardiff's Mermaid
by DarkerStars
Summary: A Welsh mermaid. 19 years old, Uni student and old friend of Bella's is called upon to come to Australia. But once there, things take a bad turn. Back in Cardiff, some old faces return. Some will be friendly, others hostile. As the H2O girls unite together once more with a new addition, they will be tested. But this time are they in over their heads? ALSO ON WATTPAD AND QUOTEV!
1. Bella and Eira

**First H2O fanfic! Please review!**

 **~Star**

My name is Eira Edwards, and this is my life.

It's a lonely life really. I'm not exactly what you'd call 'social', and with good reason too. Because I'm not 'normal'…

My family is originally from India, but I was born in Cardiff. My mother died when I was 3 years old. My father now cares for me and my sister Gwen in our large flat by Mermaid Quay. I always thought that name was ironic considering well, me.

Basically, I'm a mermaid living next to Mermaid Quay in the biggest city in Wales. Coincidence? I think not.

There's a cave in the cliffs. Off the Welsh coast not far from my home. Me, my father and Gwen were all having a picnic there one day, but I was stupid enough to wander off and get lost. I wandered round alone for hours, desperately trying to find my way back. But then I found the cave, and it was like it drew me in. Like it wanted me to go in. Inside there was a beautiful pool that seemed to shimmer. I reached down to touch the surface of the water, but I slipped and accidently fell in just as the moon came overhead.

That was 11 years ago.

It was difficult for me to process, at first I chose not to believe it. I actually considered that I hit my head when I got lost and I was hallucinating, but in the end I (finally) got the message.

I really was a mermaid. A mermaid with powers.

I never told anyone, knowing that they wouldn't understand. The only person that ever knew my secret was my childhood friend. Her name was Bella Hartley. I met her at school 3 years after becoming a mermaid when she was placed in my class. She and her family had just moved from somewhere in Europe and I was supposed to look after her. She was clever and friendly, just like me, and she loved to explore. One day she insisted that I show her all around Cardiff Bay. Naturally I was reluctant for fear of getting wet, but Bella was so insistent, I had to give in. We walked down on the jetties by the boats.

Then it started to rain.

I panicked and dove into the water without a second thought, and to my initial surprise Bella did the same. I was terrified that she would see me with a tail. I felt the change occur and I looked to Bella, expecting her too be staring in shock or fear. Instead she simply swam towards me sporting a tail of her own! I could hardly believe that I wasn't the only mermaid in Cardiff anymore, I wasn't alone anymore.

From that moment on we were inseparable. We appeared to be complete opposites of each other. She was tanned with golden blonde hair and I was dark-skinned with black hair and glasses, but we didn't care. We had each other. We'd spend long summer days floating in the Moon Pool or torpedoing through the Welsh sea. But 2 years later she moved away, and I was devastated. My only friend was gone. I was alone again, forced to keep my secret by myself. I wrote hundreds of letters, but she never replied. Not even once.

Now I'm 19 years old and in my first year of University studying Art. I don't have any friends, the only person I ever really spend any time with is Gwen. But then everything changed for me again, the day the last person I expected too got in touch. She'd searched for me, and the first thing I heard her say when I picked up the phone was:

"Eira? It's Bella. And I wanna meet up."


	2. Meeting the Other Mermaids

**Chapter 2! And Eira's in Australia!**

 **Thank you to DeafAngel2000 for you're kind words and support!**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

 **~Star**

* * *

The day after she called I got on the first plane possible and flew out to Australia, telling my father it was an exchange thing for University. I don't really get travel sick or anything, but as soon as I landed I felt this deep nausea take me over. I passed it off as nerves, and partially the extreme heat of the country.

Bella told me to meet her at a café called 'Rikki's' on the Gold Coast. I got there around lunchtime and looked around for any sign of my childhood friend, but she wasn't there. I quietly approached the bar and ordered a smoothie while I waited. The guy serving smiled at me, but I simply straightened my glasses and turned away in shyness. I figured he was local, so I asked him if he knew Bella, and to my surprise he actually knew about me:

"Ah, so you must be Eira." He said in greeting, holding out his hand. "Bella said you were coming. I'm Zane."

"Pleased to meet you." I replied, shaking his hand reluctantly. We chatted for a few minutes about ourselves, I obviously left out the whole mermaid thing. Then Zane said that his girlfriend had arrived and he ran round to meet her. I too politely turned to say hello, and then I saw her: Bella was standing there with Zane's girlfriend and a girl with brown hair.

"Bella?" I called out to her, hoping I wasn't mistaken. She noticed me sitting there and smiled brightly. I stood and she ran over and hugged me excitedly. I returned the hug and the 2 other girls came over as myself and Bella pulled away.

"Guys this is Eira, my friend from Cardiff. Eira this is Cleo and Rikki." Bella said to all of us as a form of introduction. Cleo shook my hand warmly and Rikki gave a cold wave. I got the impression she didn't like me much. Nevertheless, we all sat down together and Zane brought us juices.

"So… how did you guys become friends?" Cleo asked curiously, taking a sip of her juice.

"I was put into Eira's class when I moved to Cardiff 7 years ago." Bella explained, while I sat there quietly drinking my juice. "She looked after me and one day I wanted to explore by the harbour, but then it started raining so we both jumped off the jetty and, well, we both saw each other with a tail."

I gulped as Bella said the last part and eyed her in shock for so carelessly revealing my secret. Our secret. Rikki looked at me in confusion, then slight annoyance.

"Relax, we already know you're a mermaid." Rikki said, making me panic even more. Bella put an arm round my shoulder and hugged me reassuringly, smiling.

"Eira… Rikki and I are mermaids too." Cleo said suddenly, and my eyes widened in realisation. I was speechless for a few moments, but I finally managed to answer:

"How-How long have you been.. Mermaids?" I stuttered, still partially in shock.

"Like 5 years now." Rikki said, smirking. "What 'bout you?"

"11 years." I admitted, making Rikki's mouth drop open.

"So you've been at this longer than all of us!" Cleo exclaimed, shuffling forward on her seat. "You must be an expert by now! Any tips?"

I blinked in surprise and stuttered awkwardly before answering: "Er- not really, sorry."

"It's fine." Cleo replied trying to hide her disappointment.

"Eira? Have you gone for a swim yet?" Bella asked excitedly. "The reef is absolutely beautiful." I replied with a small shake of my head, and Bella gave a wide smile and happily suggested:

"Well then girls, who's up for a swim?"

* * *

 **Next stop Mako Island!**

 **See you soon! :)**


	3. Mako, Magic and Disagreements

**Chapter 3! And tensions are rising!**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

 ***Fun fact: 'Eira' is actually Welsh for Snow, so I thought the power I've given her would be appropriate ;)***

 **~Star**

* * *

We all gathered on an abandoned beach to go swimming. Because of the transformation we didn't need to change into bikinis. I didn't even need to remove my glasses. Bella took my hand and we all ran into the surf before diving into the waves. I felt myself change as bubbles surrounded me, and when they cleared Cleo, Rikki and Bella were waiting for me meters away, all with golden tails of their own. I swam up to them and we all headed out to the open ocean.

It really was beautiful. The reef, the fish, the way the bright sun glistened in the water. Swimming out there was far more magical than it ever was in Wales. I'd never swam with anyone except Bella before, but being in a group was much more fun! Suddenly I didn't feel alone anymore, because I wasn't.

After a while Cleo and Rikki took off in the direction of an island not far from our current location, and Bella motioned for us to follow. We torpedoed after them and came to an underwater cave. It was just like the one that lead to my Moon Pool in Cardiff. Curiously I followed Bella into the cave and we surfaced inside a deep pool within a volcano. Cleo and Rikki were both waiting as we entered, leaning on the stone ledge in the water.

"You took your time." Rikki commented coldly, I could tell she was talking solely to me.

"Sorry, I'm not a very fast swimmer." I said in apology, avoiding Rikki's gaze.

"No worries." Cleo added kindly, gesturing for me and Bella to join them on the stone ledge. I took one look at Rikki and stayed by the edge of the pool. Bella looked displeased and stayed next to me, annoying Rikki even more.

"So Eira, what's your power?" Cleo asked me enthusiastically as she turned to face me. Rikki crossed her arms as if she was a judge on a talent show, knocking my confidence a little.

"Er, well… Ice and snow." I replied nervously. I held my hand flatly over the water gently, and I turned the surface at the very centre to a sheet of thin ice. Then I decided to go a step further: keeping my hand in the same position, I moved it upwards, and the ice broke apart and spiralled upwards as snowflakes. I released control and the snowflakes rained down on the 4 of us gracefully.

"Eira." Cleo said in wonder. "That was-"

"That's Emma's power." Rikki yelled, cutting her off. "Emma creates Ice!"

"I-I'm sorry Rikki, I didn't know." I said regretfully, backing away a little for fear of angering her more.

"Rikki!" Cleo yelled back angrily. "Eira hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Why are you being like this?!" Bella added defensively.

"Because she's trying to worm her way in and replace Emma! Can't you guys see?!" Rikki said madly. "Remember what happened with Charlotte? 4 mermaids together has never worked, and it _never_ will!"

Swimming right up to me, she said darkly: "So why don't you just go back to Cardiff and leave us alone." By this point I was on the verge of cracking. I never wanted to replace Emma, whoever she was. I just wanted to see Bella.

I apologised quickly and swam away before I started to cry, much to Rikki's approval. I heard Bella and Cleo call after me, but I wouldn't stop, I torpedoed away as fast as I could, not wanting to make things worse.

* * *

"Rikki you were completely out of order!" Cleo yelled as the 2 mermaids sat on her bed. "Eira wasn't trying to cause trouble!"

"I'm sorry alright!" Rikki yelled back in defence. "I was mad."

"Well you can tell Eira that when we find her." Cleo ordered, then Bella came in looking worried.

"I called her hotel, they said Eira checked out a few hours ago." Bella announced, making everyone's expression drop. "I think she's gone back home."

"I didn't think she'd actually go." Rikki admitted remorsefully, looking down in shame.

"Well can't we stop her?" Cleo suggested hopefully, but Bella shook her head.

"It's too late, the plane will have already took off." She confirmed sadly, then her expression lit up. "Cleo give me your laptop. I need to look something up."

"What?" She asked in confusion as she handed the computer over, and Bella smirked and replied:

"Flights. We're all going to Cardiff."


	4. Two's Company

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. School stuff, and something bad happened today.**

 **Anyways, here's chapter 4, and someone's back from the past.**

 **Enjoy, and thanks for reading 😘**

 **As always, please review ✌**

 **~Star**

* * *

"No Gwen, I don't wanna talk about Australia." I insisted to my sister via my phone while talking to my class. "I just wanna focus on Uni right now."

"If you're sure sis. But you know you can tell me anything." She said kindly, making me feel bad. I can't tell her _anything._

"I know." I lied, causing me to feel even worse. "I'll see you later."

I hung up guiltily and reached my class, hoping doing some coursework would take my mind off everything that happened with Bella and Cleo and... Rikki. Sighing, I entered my class and took a seat on a stool next to an easel. The class began and I tried to focus on what the teacher is saying despite his boring manner, but all I could think about was Australia. Soon we were tasked with painting an image inspired by a childhood memory. Immediately I thought of myself and Bella swimming through the sea. Obviously I knew I couldn't paint that, but I found a way to work around it.

I began to paint the harbour where we first saw each other as mermaids. The sky became priority and was coloured the standered grey you'd expect to see in Britain. I was about to make a start on the harbour water but I was unsure of how to go about it. Sitting there for minutes I contemplated different techniques before a voice snapped be out of my daze. I turned in surprise to see a girl with dark red hair staring at me.

"You okay there?" She asked kindly in an Australian accent, smiling slightly. She was sat by the easel beside me but I hadn't even noticed she was there until now.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied awkwardly and adjusted my glasses. Her gaze moved from my face, to my painting, and then back to me again

"You having trouble painting the water?" She said, and I nodded. Smiling, she gently took the paintbrush from my hand and painted small, detailed lines on my canvas.

"Water is difficult. You have to be very precise, but small, elegant strokes can create the illusion of water." She explained and I watched closely and intently. I tried the technique myself and it actually worked perfectly.

"Thanks." I said in gratitude, then I remembered I never introduced myself. "Sorry, my name's Eira Edwards."

And she replied with: "please to meet you Eira, I'm Charlotte Watsford."

* * *

"I've looked up flights to Cardiff Airport, and there's no available flights for 3 days!" Bella sighed, slamming the laptop shut.

"Well what about cancelations?" Rikki suggested.

"I've looked, and there's nothing!" Bella cried, her head in her hands. Cleo came and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Its gonna be okay." Cleo said softly in an attempt to console her. Bella nodded quietly and grabbed her phone, trying to reach Eira for the 12th time today. The phone rang and rang but she still didn't answer.

"I'm sorry Bella." Rikki said guilty, not meeting her gaze. Bella didn't respond. Cleo stood before both girls.

"Listen, both of you." She orders, and both other mermaids look up. "We will be on the first flight to Cardiff, we're going to find Eira, and we're going to fix everything's that's happened.

* * *

As usual, I sat alone in my corner at lunchtime, occasionally picking at my cheese sandwich. I didn't have much of an appetite but I didn't want to draw attention to myself or cause concern. Charlotte came in my direction and stood before me holding a pasta pot and a bottle of coke.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Charlotte asked almost shyly. Somehow she reminded of me. Me and my stupid awkwardness.

"Um.. Okay." I replied, shuffling over a little to make space for her. She smiled and sat beside me. We ate silently until a few of the girls studying drama passed us by, mumbling and giggling as they glanced at us. I only really caught Siân, one of the main members of the group, sniggering and saying something about Charlotte's weight. They left swiftly but from the look on Charlotte's face I could tell she had heard what they had said.

"Don't listen to them. Siân and her friends are cruel and rude and.. Uncouth." I whisper to her, and she chuckles and the last part.

"Uncouth?" Charlotte laughed, placing a hand over her mouth. I smirked a little and she smiled brightly. It was unfair what Siân said. Charlotte wasn't 'skinny' but there was nothing wrong with that. She was pretty and from what I'd seen quite nice.

We finished our lunch then my phone rang _again._ For the 10th - more like 12th time that day. I looked at the caller ID and sighed sadly: Bella.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Charlotte asked, glancing at the phone screen.

"No no, it's nothing important." I lied, hanging up and putting my phone in my pocket. Charlotte didn't question, which I was thankful for, but at that point I wanted to be alone.

"Excuse me." I said trying to get away. Standing up I go to leave, but Siân was coming the other way carrying a coffee, which spilled all over my top. I panicked, knowing I had seconds till I was exposed. I raced towards the caretaker's storeroom and dove inside quickly, slamming the door shut. Bubbles engulfed my body and I fell to the floor with my tail in view to anyone who came in.

"Eira?" A voice called in concern from outside. I recognized it from earlier: Charlotte.

"Don't come in!" I yelled in panic and grabbed a towel to dry myself. My eyes darted to the door as it creaked open and Charlotte's face came into view. Before I could do anything she saw my tail, and her eyes widened. Her expression was odd though, like she'd seen this before.

"Well. Here we go again." Charlotte said plainly before locking the door behind her and helping me dry off.

* * *

 **Charlotte's back and she knows Eira's secret. And the other mermaids are on the way, how's that gonna end? Come back soon to find out!**


	5. The Full Moon

"How long have you been a mermaid?" Charlotte asked me gently as she and I sat next to the harbour. I was unsure whether I should be telling her, well, anything. She helped me get out of university without being discovered, but she could turn at any moment.

"I..ugh..A long time ago." I blurted out finally, my tone quick and uncomfortable. Charlotte seemed to pick on this and nodded as if to say she understood.

"It's okay." She admitted, to my initial surprise. "You don't have to tell me. Whatever makes you comfortable."

This shocked me. I never expected that. Following Australia, I was half-expecting her to snap at me. But Charlotte was... kind. And it was nice to know she understood.

I gave a small smile in her direction. "When I was 8, I found a cave, not far from here." Charlotte's lips curved into a small smile as I spoke, which encouraged me to continue.

"We were having a picnic near the beach, and I got lost. I'd wandered too far from my father and it got dark. Being the child thing I was I managed to fall down a small shaft in the rocks. Within the cave at the bottom was a pool: blue and clear. The water seemed to.. call to me. Like it wanted me to go in." At this point Charlotte was smiling widely. I laughed a little and decided to continue.

"Somehow I managed to fall yet again, this time into the pool itself. And then the moon came overhead...and..well... the next day I had a tail." I finished finally and breathed deeply, glad that I'd gotten it over with. Curiously I awaited Charlotte's response. She retained her smile, which in return triggered a smile from me.

"That's incredible." She said kindly, and I felt so much happier than I have in days.

"Thank you." I said gratefully. I don't know how long we'd been sat there, but by the time our conversation drew to a close the sun had set, and the moon was rising. _A full moon._

"Look!" Charlotte exclaimed and pointed to the sky. "It's a full moon tonight! Isn't it beautiful?"

"Y-yes.." I stuttered slowly, my head beginning to hurt. I pressed a hand to my forehead. That's the last thing I remember that night.

* * *

"Eira?" Charlotte asked in concern and shook her shoulder gently. She didn't move. Her eyes were locked on the silver orb in the sky like she was frozen in place.

"Eira? Eira are you okay?" She asked again, unaware of the magic around the both of them at that very moment.

Eira turned her head slowly to face Charlotte, expressionless. Without any warning Eira grabbed Charlotte by the wrist and pulled her over the railing and into the cold bay water. Furiously Charlotte tried to get away from the mermaid, but she was able to get ahold of the struggling girl and pull her away by torpeado. The next time Charlotte resurfaced was in the Cardiff moon pool...

Just as the moon came overhead.


	6. Five Mermaids in Cardiff

The first thing I experienced when I woke up the next morning was a throbbing headache. My eyelids felt like weights and it took some persistence to finally force them open. Sunlight streamed in through the crack between the curtains and the clock read quarter to 8. From what I understood about hangovers I figured this is what they were like. But I barely drink. _Never_ heavily, and there was something else too. Something felt... off.

A faint buzz caught my attention and I saw my phone vibrating on my bedside table. With a quiet groan a grabbed it and unlocked the device. Blinking a few times to adjust my eyes to the sudden brightness, I opened the notification and found a text:

 _Eira? It's Charlotte. I need to see you NOW. By the harbour ASAP!_

I didn't understand her urgency at all. Then again, I couldn't remember what happened after we discussed my secret. I felt a cold shiver pass through me. Had she told someone? Had I been seen? I shook it off and hoped it wasn't the case. With a deep sigh I got dressed and headed out.

* * *

"It's freezing!" Rikki moaned, pulling her coat tighter around her body. "How can people live here without catching hypothermia!"

"It's Wales Rikki, it's supposed to be cold!" Cleo says in annoyance with Bella beside her.

"Guys!" Bella yelled. "Will you stop complaining!" Both girls mumbled quiet apologies and they continued to wander aimlessly around the Bay. When they reached Mermaid Quay the trio stopped in front of the Millennium Centre feeling rather lost.

Rikki looked around before turning back to Bella with a unamused expression. "Do you even know where we're going?!"

Bella bit her lip and looked around. "Um.. Kind of."

Rikki's eyes widened. "Seriously!"

"Well I haven't been here for 8 years!" Bella protested, getting rather frustrated with the current situation.

"GUYS!" Cleo yelled over her friends' complaints. Their voices ceased and they looked at her. She nodded and began. "That's a visitor centre." She said pointing to the Millennium Centre located behind them. "Let's just ask in there if anyone knows Eira."

"Probably not." Rikki mumbled but Cleo had already strolled inside. Bella looked at Rikki, then shrugged and followed. The last mermaid trudged after them shortly. The interior of the building was warm and inviting, yet equally professional and obviously well-kept. Cleo walked up to the information desk and the attendant gave a friendly smile.

"Helo! Croeso i Bae Caerdydd. Sut wyt ti?" She asked with a cool Welsh accent. She was Asian and rather pretty. Bella swore she'd seen her before, but was unsure.

"Um.. hi." Cleo said awkwardly and looked to the others for help. "We don't speak Welsh sorry."

The attendant chuckled lightly. "I said hello. Welcome to Cardiff Bay. How are you?"

"Oh.." Cleo said, feeling a little dim for not getting it. "Well we're-"

"We're looking for a girl called Eira." Rikki blurted out impatiently. "Do you know her?"

The attendant eyed the 3 suspiciously, her gaze finally resting on Bella. She squinted her eyes momentarily, then squealed a little and stood up. "Bella Hartley?!"

Bella stood dumb-folded for a few seconds, then it finally clicked. She had seen her before: 8 years ago. "Gwen! Oh my gosh!"

"You know her?" Rikki said in surprise as the two exchanged a hug.

"Guys this is Eira's big sister Gwen!" Bella said in delight. Gwen gave a small wave to Rikki and Cleo. Bella sighed and jumped straight to it:

"Gwen we need to see Eira urgently."

* * *

I quickly made my way towards the docks, being careful not to fall, again. Upon arrival I saw Charlotte standing on the jetty looking a little pale. Now concerned greatly I trotted up to her, only for her to grab me by the shoulders. This startled me and I froze in fear.

"Do you remember what happened last night?!" She exclaimed, fear lining her tone.

"What? No.." I replied with a shake of my head. Her expression dropped, and I became even more scared. "Charlotte what's wrong?"

Charlotte gulped and turned her attention to the water. With a stiff but seemingly practised hand movement, a sphere of water rose from the surface into the air. Her eyes darted back to me, and I didn't have any words. Charlotte had powers. And that meant one thing:

"Y-you're a mermaid..." I stuttered, and she nodded.

"Yeah, again." She added plainly with a worried laugh, and we both turned our heads to shouts approaching us. Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Gwen were standing around 10ft from us, with matching expressions of confusion.

"Charlotte?.." Cleo said in panic, and Rikki glared furiously.

"Cleo.." Charlotte replied, her tone matching as she let the floating water return to the sea. The tension between her and the others could be felt all around, and I knew that things were about to get ugly.

 _Oh no.._ I murmured, hoping I was wrong.


	7. Exposed

**I'M BACK! XD**

* * *

There were no words to describe the tension between the two sides. Cleo and Rikki glared merciless daggers at Charlotte. And me. Bella and Gwen just stared in shock, and also betrayal.

"You're a mermaid AGAIN?!" Rikki growled angrily at Charlotte. Cleo stepped forward and plucked a sphere of water from the bay and threw it at her with great force. Quickly I froze the sphere and cast it away.

"Eira don't get involved in this." Cleo warned and came closer to us. Charlotte backed up and pulled me with her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the fear in hers. She was my friend. I had to help her.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, a little fear of my own seeping through in my voice.

"She's dangerous." Cleo said, trying to be calm in an attempt to regain my trust perhaps. But how could I trust someone who attacked my friend? My friend she accused of being dangerous?

"Cleo I'm sorry for what I've done, but I mean you no harm now." I've changed. Charlotte said desperately and rose her hands in surrender. Rikki scoffed.

"People like you never change." She growled and ignited flames between the sides. Charlotte was able to extinguish them just before Cleo struck out and sent us flying backwards off the jetty and crashing into the water. Submersion was instantaneous, and the transformation seconds later. We dragged ourselves back to the surface immediately as the fall had knocked all the air from our lungs. But once we did, all eyes were locked on us. Or rather on our tails visible under the water.

At that moment, I felt my world crashing down around me.

Gwen stared down at me, her expression blank. Her eyes were empty of all emotion, or recognition to me. It was like.. like she didn't recognise me anymore. Honestly? I didn't blame her. There was no understanding look on her face. No forgiveness. Not that I deserved it.

I lied to her. For 11 years. I didn't deserve her forgiveness.

"I'm.. I'm sorry Gwen." I stuttered as overwhelming emotions threatened to impair my voice and leave me a weeping mess. Tears started to seep from my eyes, and I sunk back under the water and torpedoed away. Away to the only sanctuary I had.

The place, I was unsure I would now ever depart from.

* * *

The Cardiff moon pool was struck with an unnerving quiet, occasionally broken with a soft sob from Eira. The girl was leaning on the stone ledge, her head resting on her arms and sobbing quietly. She was shaking slightly, not that anyone would blame her.

Her life as she had known it had just shattered. Her sister knew her secret. And she didn't look like she would forgive her. She was sure Gwen would now tell their father. And she was sure he wouldn't be "approving".

Sometimes, it only takes a mere few seconds to lose everyone you love.

The silence of the pool was once again broken, but this time not by Eira. Another mermaid swam slowly, respectfully through the underwater tunnel before surfacing in the pool's centre. Immediately, she saw the distressed mermaid a few feet away. Lucky for her, it was that mermaid she was looking for.

"Eira?" She called over softly as to not startle her. She didn't approach just yet, in-case Eira did not wish it.

Eira stirred slightly, her sobs ceasing. She didn't look up or turn round, but it was clear she knew she was no longer alone in the pool.

The other mermaid frowned slightly and swam over slowly, stopping beside her on her left. Stiffly, now Eira looked up and saw who had come through teary eyes.

"Charlotte?..."

She nodded, her expression full of concern and sorrow. "Are you alright?"

Eira shook her head and shut her eyes to block more tears from falling. "N-no.." Before she knew it, she was pulled into a warm hug by Charlotte, who rubbed her back gently. Eira clung back and buried her face in the other girl's shoulder.

"I've lost everyone.." Eira cried, her voice cracked and broken, and slightly muffled by Charlotte's shoulder. Charlotte hugged her tighter, the already present comfort increasing.

"You haven't lost everyone." Charlotte whispered lowly so that only Eira could hear, even though it was just the two of them, her voice soft and truthful. "You've still got me.. And I won't leave you."

Eira was silenced by Charlotte's kind words. She knew she meant what she said. She felt it. Without warning she started to cry again, but these tears were grateful ones. Tears for her friend Charlotte. Who, it seemed, was the only one who cared for her now.

* * *

 **FINALLY! A new chapter!**

 **Sorry guys I know it's been** _ **ages**_ **. But life's been busy.**

 **Between this chapter and the last, I've sat my GCSE's, started college, roleplayed a lot, joined the Transformers fandom (and wrote stories for it), and gone through a bunch of personal stuff I'd rather not talk about.**

 **But I hadn't forgotten about the mermaids! And the story is not over yet! :)**


End file.
